Legendary Fantasy
by Yoyosoul
Summary: A.U. Crossover. Yaoi. After finishing his exam, Squall heads into the forest near Garden and meets someone interesting. Squall/Link.


This fic. is dedicated to private-ai on deviantart whose pictures inspired it. Here's the link so check it out _private-ai.deviantart. com_ and see the pictures for yourselves. Also, I'm using Link from Ocarina of Time but borrow things from Twilight Princess like the bomb arrows and the Zora armor, because it makes more since than the tunic and Ocarina Link should be capable of making bomb arrows. There may be other stuff later but that's pretty much it. Finally, this fic. contains a pairing between two males and if you don't like that you're free to hit the back button.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or Legend of Zelda. They belong to Square and Nintendo respectively.

A.N.

1. I know it's a bit out of character but it's just going on in Squall's mind so I think it's forgivable.

2. This is the first fight seen I've ever written so please give me lots of feedback and tips. I know there are going to be a lot of fights and I want to do a good job writing them.

3. I don't really like doing this with the dialog but I don't want my readers to get confused as to who is talking. Please help me and give me some advice.

* * *

Squall let out a mental sigh of relief as he watched Quistis head back in to the Garden. He found it extremely annoying when she finished his sentences for him and acted like she knew everything about him.

_Well here's something you don't know about me. I'm not attracted to you and don't want to go out with you! I know all about your thinly veiled flirting and find it annoying!_ Squall thought angrily as he turned and headed away from the Garden. (1)

He had thought he had heard something in the forest near Fire Cavern but hadn't checked it out since he was in a hurry to finish his field exam and be rid of Quistis. She would have just chastised him for wasting his time when he had an important exam to take and then explain to him about things he already knew. While having a reminder every so often was nice have a constant string of them wasn't, but now she was gone he and could go back and investigate in peace.

As he headed deeper into the forest he began to hear a distinct rumbling sound and began to speed up his pace. When he got closer to the source of the rumbling he could make out a flash of red and the glint of light of a metal surface. Swearing under his breath Squall began to run towards were he saw the flash of light. From the look of it some idiot had gotten into a fight with a T-Rexaur.

When Squall reach he froze on the spot not in fear or horror but in awe of what he was seeing. A man dressed in weird green clothes was taking on a T-Rexaur on his own and he was **winning**! The T-Rexaur had about a half-dozen arrows sticking out of its body and was covered in burn and what appeared to be a fine layer of frost.

He watched as the beast let out a roar and charged at the man in green and missed as the man rolled out of the way and slashed the creator's leg with a sword. The monster retaliated by swinging its tail to bat the swordsman away. Having no time to dodge the attack the strange man brought up a shield to block the blow and was sent back several feet. While the man recovered from the blow the monster turned around and prepared to charge. This, however, proved to be a fatal mistake as the man unleashed an arrow that exploded in its face knocking it off balance and exposing its soft, vulnerable underbelly. The stranger took advantage and slashed a large gash across its stomach causing the creature to fall to the ground as its organ fell from its body. (2)

As the body of the dead monster dissolved into mist the man in green wiped his sword on the grass before sheathing it. Turning around the man came face to face with the gawking Squall. Mentally shaking himself out of his stupor Squall began to quickly take in the other mans appearance. He had blonde hair, a weird green hat, a green tunic, a white undershirt, and what appeared to be pantyhose. He looked to be about the same age he was and if the pointed ears were any indication he was not human. Squall was snapped out of his musings when he heard the other young man speak.

"!#s+?&(M:"

Squall frowned in confusion. He had absolutely no idea what the other male was saying and as far as he knew everyone on the planet spoke the same language. Deciding that he must not have heard the other clear he called out, "What did you say?"

The other boy simply frowned in response though it looked more like a pout. Squall tense at the other thinking the other boy had been angered by his question and prepared for an attack. When the other male began to approach Squall quickly made plans for an escape route. He was no coward but it would be foolish to take on someone who had single-handedly taken down a T-Rexaur and not have an escape plan.

Just as Squall began to reach for his gunblade the other male raised his hands in a peace gesture acting much like the someone dealing with a frightened animal. Squall had to fight the desire to growl at the thought of being treated like a scared animal. As the other boy slowly made his was towards him Squall began to relax his guard.

As he got closer Squall could here the man in green muttering something but he couldn't make out what. When he was about three feet away the boy stopped muttering and brought his hands down but made no move to attack. As the other male got closer Squall was able to make out some things that he couldn't before such as the other mans blue eyes and the fact that he wore earrings.

When he was about a foot away the boy finally stop. Squall waited a few moments for the other boy to do something before he began to shift impatiently. Just as he was about to speak the other boy lunged at him. Squall was frozen in place as he got a really close view of the other mans' eyes as he kissed him. Finally, Squall came out of his shock-induced stupor and the other boy quickly retreated several feet.

Squall quickly grabbed the handle of his gunblade and prepared to attack the other man regardless of the danger when he cried out "I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry!" Squall began to rant. "You kissed me! Without my permission! Why!? What are you up!? Why did you kiss me!?" Squall was beginning to feel like a girl for getting so worked up about a kiss but it was his first kiss and a guy stole it.

"I'm really sorry but I needed to for the spell to work it-" "Spell? What spell?" Squall cut in.

"The spell I was casting. When I heard you talk I realized you were speaking another language-" Squall gave a skeptical look at this, "and I needed to somehow speak your language. The spell lets me learn a language by absorbing it but it requires physical contact. Though the lips. I'm so sorry."

"You expect me to believe that!?" Squall shouted

"It's true and I can prove it if you'll let me," the other man pleaded

"Fine. Prove it," Squall said and waited for the other man to try and prove his story.

The other male walked over to the nearest tree, brought out his sword, and began carving into the bark with his sword. When he was finished he waved Squall over and reached into a brown sack at his side. Squall reluctantly and cautiously moved towards wear the other boy was standing. When he got there he noticed strange markings on the tree. The other boy then trust a piece of paper at him at him which markings similar to the ones on the tree. Squall took another look at the tree markings.

"It says 'Link was here'. It's Hyrulian. It's my native language. The letter is from a friend of mine. It lets me go into areas that are restricted to others," the other male informed him. Squall decided to temporarily suspend his disbelief of the other for now. The other male clearly wasn't human and it was unlikely that someone who was probably not much older than Squall himself, if at all older, had made-up his own written language.

"So your name is Link?" Squall asked. The other male now know as Link nodded in reply.

"What kind of a name is Link?" Squall asked sounding incredulous.

"It's just a name. What's yours?" Link asked.

"Squall," was his reply.

"I don't think someone who is named after a weather pattern should be mocking other peoples' names," said Link with an amused look on his face.

"Touché," Squall replied. Link just smiled in response and relaxed now that it looked like the danger had passed. (3)

Squall tensed as he heard a noise coming from the bushes and drew his gunblade in preparation for an attack. What he saw made him pause for a second. The monster looked like a Mesmerize only without the horn and it had a brown coat. Squall quickly shook off his surprise and began to charge at the beast only to be cut short as his attack was blocked by Link.

"Don't hurt her!" Link cried out while holding the gunblade at bay. Reluctantly Squall withdrew his attack but kept a wary eye on the animal.

"What is that thing?" Squall asked while pointing at the strange animal with his gunblade.

"It's a horse," Link replied amusement clear in his voice.

"What's a 'horse'?" Squall asked.

"It's an animal used for transportation purposes," Link answered.

"Sounds like a chocobo," Squall said.

"What's a chocobo?" Link asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"It's a big, yellow bird that people sometimes ride to take them places," Squall replied.

"A big bird. So people fly to were they want to go?" Link asked. The idea riding a giant bird sounded strange and dangerous to him. What would happen if someone fell off?

Squall smirked as he couldn't help but find this amusing "No chocobo's are flightless birds. Their wings are to small for them to fly."

Link gave him a confused look. "I'm still not sure about it but I think I've got it."

"There's a library back at Garden. There's probably a book with a picture of a chocobo in it that I could show you. I can't take you there right now since I have to get ready for my field exam but I can take you by afterward. Why don't you come back with me to Garden?" Squall reasoned and turned and headed in the direction of Garden.

"Okay," Link replied and went after the other boy. Squall smirked at the response. It would be interesting to see just what Link was capable of.

* * *


End file.
